No place like home
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. "Une petite maison, sous la neige, loin, bien loin des prisons américaines... et une famille, presque ordinaire, qui s'apprête à fêter Noël comme il se doit." / ! \ T pour mention de meurtre - Hannigram, fluff. Joyeux Noël ! Enjoy. :)


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de la série  Hannibal ne m'appartiennet évidemment pas. :)

 **Paring :** Hannibal/Will

 **Rated :** T (mais bon...)

 **Note :** JOYEUX NOËL ! Voilà, c'était ma note. *^* Je rigole mais c'est un peu vrai, je débarque pour le réveillon avec quelque chose de bien fluff pour célébrer le début de ces fêtes 2016 en famille, j'espère que tout mon coeur que ça vous plaira ! :3

 **JOYEUX NOËL, ET UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE 2017 A VENIR ! \ o /**

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- No place like home -**

A travers la fenêtre, on pouvait voir sans peine tomber les flocons par dizaines, par centaines. Il n'y avait que peu de vent, mais on l'entendait tout de même s'engouffrer çà et là dans le conduit de la cheminée. Will aimait la neige, elle lui rappelait la Virginie en plein hiver et sa maison près du lac, au milieu de nulle part. Un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres, les yeux perdus dans ce paysage de blancheur pure, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que le lait sur le feu frémissait doucement.

-Youps !

Il retira la casserole du gaz juste avant qu'il ne se mette à bouillir. Versant le chaud liquide dans un premier mug, puis dans un deuxième, il reposa la casserole sur le plan de travail et couvrit ce qui restait de lait à l'intérieur. Ensuite seulement il s'attela à la confection de chocolats chauds dont la recette lui avait déjà valu son poids de compliments. Sur un savant mélange de cacao, de sucre et de miel, il donna un dernier tour de cuillère avant de déposer les mugs sur un plateau.

Il neigeait depuis des jours déjà. A vrai dire, il neigeait depuis des semaines. Dans ce pays glacé, l'hiver n'avait pas attendu la fin du mois de décembre pour venir s'installer. Will ne s'en plaignait pas, ce n'était pas un temps qui le dérangeait. Au contraire, même. Et puis, ils n'apprécieraient que plus encore l'été quand il reviendrait. Se saisissant de son plateau, il quitta la cuisine pour trouver le salon, deux pièces plus loin seulement. Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse et soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur réconfortante qui se dégageait de la cheminée, où crépitait un généreux feu de bois.

-Ça sent particulièrement bon, Will.

Hannibal, assis au bureau près de la fenêtre, ne s'était pas retourné pour le voir mais Will savait qu'il était sincère. Petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son compagnon pour regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qui lui valait tant de concentration. Penché sur ce qui avait le format d'une carte postale, les mains gantées, il semblait s'appliquer à former son écriture la plus belle. Will s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, respira avec plaisir le parfum de son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les mèches châtain. Hannibal suspendit son stylo un instant et Will sentit un sourire amusé s'étirer à ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu écris à Jack ?

-Bien sûr.

Son trouble le quitta, il termina sa phrase et marqua le point final. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Will put voir qu'il souriait – à la fois content de le voir et satisfait de sa carte sans doute. Il se leva de sa chaise, glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et Will se laissa faire, ses bras trouvant le chemin de ses épaules.

-Je lui adresse nos meilleurs vœux, pour la nouvelle année.

Il était vrai que s'il voulait que sa carte arrive au mois de janvier à Washington, il était grand temps de l'envoyer. Surtout que Dieu seul savait comment Hannibal comptait la lui faire parvenir en évitant timbres et tampons qui auraient pu lui indiquer leur position. Dieu, et Hannibal lui-même, bien sûr. Sourire aux lèvres, Will déposa un baiser sur celles de son amant. Il était persuadé que s'ils avaient su où Alana et Margot étaient parties se réfugier, il leur en aurait envoyé une à elles aussi.

-Tu voudras ajouter quelque chose ? Lui demanda Hannibal alors, sourire mutin.

Will nia d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il était sûr que c'était déjà parfait. Reprenant ses lèvres, tout en douceur, il ferma les yeux. La neige tombant doucement au dehors, le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, au chaud entre les bras de celui qu'il aimait… si ce n'était pas ça l'esprit de Noël, Will ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ce fut Hannibal qui rompit le baiser, sortant Will de ses rêveries, sourire aux lèvres et douceur dans le regard.

-Est-ce que tu n'avais pas amené du chocolat chaud avec toi ?

Will eut un petit rire. En effet ! Il l'aurait presque oublié, là, posé sur la petite table devant la cheminée. Il se détourna de son compagnon alors, et se dirigea vers leur canapé. Se penchant vers la table basse, il se saisit d'un mug et se laissa doucement prendre ses aises sur le sofa.

-J'ai pensé que ça nous réchaufferait, dit-il alors qu'Hannibal suivait son exemple et s'installait près de lui.

-Deux seulement ? Souleva-t-il.

Il glissait une main tendre dans les cheveux bouclés et Will hocha la tête pour approuver, le chocolat déjà à ses lèvres. Abigail n'était pas encore rentrée de sa partie de chasse, il lui en ferait un si elle ne revenait pas trop tard à la maison. D'ailleurs, il _espérait_ qu'elle ne rentre pas trop tard – après tout, c'était d'elle que dépendait leur repas de ce soir.

-Tu sais qu'on regorge de réserves, pas vrai ? S'amusa un instant Hannibal.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne préférerais pas un morceau frais pour ton repas de réveillon…

Son compagnon grimaça légèrement alors, pris au piège. Bien sûr qu'il préférait, c'était toujours meilleur que du surgelé, même du surgelé maison, et le plat qu'il avait choisi de faire pour ce soir serait vraiment délicieux avec de la viande fraîche. Will allait adorer, et Abigail aussi, il espérait. Reprenant une gorgée de lait chaud pour se cacher un instant au regard moqueur de son amant, il tenta de réprimer un sourire. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et, se laissant retourner dans le confort de leur canapé, il soupira d'aise. Son bras se glissa sur les épaules de Will, et Will se laissa aller contre lui.

-J'aime beaucoup cette maison, fit Hannibal alors, doucement.

Will hocha la tête contre lui – lui aussi. En le regardant, Hannibal vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Son mug chaud entre ses mains, la tête contre son épaule, il avait l'air bien. Un tendre sourire effleura ses lèvres. Cette maison, ce rythme de vie qu'ils avaient fini par prendre… peu à peu, il se sentait finalement chez lui. Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques mois, mais Hannibal le sentait : c'était ici qu'ils resteraient. Du moins quelques années, il l'espérait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bruns.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout contre eux.

Soupirant, Will sourit doucement. Il se redressa, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hannibal, tendre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts, et l'embrassa encore. Hannibal sourit tout contre lui, alors qu'il raffermissait le contact. _Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme_ … Prenant la précaution de ne pas renverser son chocolat, il se rapprocha de son amant, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il glissa sa main de sa joue à ses mèches claires. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit avec délectation Hannibal répondre à sa demande. Une main se hissa jusqu'à sa hanche, il sourit à son tour.

 _Du bruit à l'extérieur_.

Dans un mouvement synchrone, ils se retournèrent vers la fenêtre, aux aguets. Le sourire de Will revint alors très vite. Reposant son mug sur la table basse près de celui de son compagnon, il se leva et glissa une main tendre sur son épaule en passant près de lui.

-La revoilà.

Oui, Hannibal avait vu, lui aussi. C'était Abigail, emmitouflée dans un manteau épais et une écharpe faisant trois fois le tour de son cou, les bottes montant jusqu'à ses genoux, de la neige aux chevilles, son arbalète sur son dos et une corde bien tenue entre ses gants, qui passait sur son épaule et qui tirait un chariot de bois glissant dans la poudreuse. Sur le chariot, une bête de bien deux-cents kilos. Elle se dirigeait vers le garage et ce fut dans cette direction que Will alla lui aussi, depuis l'intérieur, suivi de près par Hannibal. Il lui ouvrit la porte, et Hannibal l'aida à tirer le traîneau sur les derniers mètres à l'intérieur.

-Eh bien, c'est une belle bête, félicita Will alors qu'Hannibal refermait la porte.

Abigail, essoufflée de l'avoir traîné si longtemps, prit un peu de temps pour récupérer avant d'adresser à son père un radieux sourire. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'une flèche pour l'abattre, elle était plutôt fière d'elle.

-J'ai vu d'autres bêtes avant celui-là, mais ils étaient trop jeunes.

Ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme – tuer de jeunes spécimens voulait dire avoir moins d'adultes l'année suivante. Et puis, peut-être que c'était _un peu_ sentimental quand même. Will prit Abigail dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle lui rendait l'accolade, bien contente de se réchauffer.

-C'est une très belle chasse, complimenta-t-il.

-Merci.

Elle se recula et lui sourit de nouveau. Décidément, elle était bien contente d'être rentrée, il faisait un froid de canard dehors. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient fait du feu… oh ! Et du chocolat chaud ! Elle aurait pu tuer pour en avoir une tasse. Tuer… de nouveau. Hannibal s'approchait de l'animal, et retourna son attention vers sa petite famille.

-Un petit coup de main ?

Alors à trois, dans un effort qui ne dura que quelques secondes, ils soulevèrent la bête de son chariot et la déposèrent – un peu lourdement – sur l'établi juste à côté. Abigail soupira ensuite, retira ses gants et entreprit de défaire son écharpe. Elle était trop épuisée de son après-midi dans les bois pour le dépecer tout de suite, elle allait d'abord prendre une petite pause. Hannibal, lui, retroussait ses manches et passait son tablier de découpage.

-Je vais chercher mon couperet, dit-il dans un sourire avant de quitter le garage.

Will le regarda faire, alors qu'Abigail accrochait son manteau sur le mur. Il se retourna vers elle au moment même où elle retirait ses épaisses bottes pleines de neige. Il lui tint la porte et elle passa devant, retrouva la chaleur réconfortante de leur foyer. Décidément, ce pays, elle l'aimait bien. C'était comme s'ils étaient hors du temps, ici. Et puis il y avait des marchés régulièrement, à peine à quelques kilomètres de marche vers l'ouest, où elle pouvait vendre ce qu'elle faisait de ses mains. Leur maison était éloignée de tout, ils n'avaient pas de voisins, seulement le calme du dehors et ce toit au-dessus de leurs têtes, qu'elle commençait doucement à considérer comme le leur… Hannibal réapparut avec son couperet en direction du garage, et soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je n'ai pas croisé que des bêtes dans la forêt aujourd'hui.

Hannibal s'arrêta en les croisant et Will se retourna vers elle – tous deux tout ouïe.

-Il s'avère qu'on _a_ , en fait, un voisin : il vit derrière la crête. On prenait pour cible le même cerf quand je l'ai remarqué, et lui m'a vue quand la bête s'est enfuie, alors on a parlé un peu.

Hannibal et Will échangèrent un regard.

-Il n'a pas de famille, personne avec qui passer le réveillon, alors je lui ai dit que mes parents seraient heureux de le compter à notre table ce soir…

Ils tournèrent vers elle leurs regards au même moment, un petit sourire étonné aux lèvres. Aucune famille, disait-elle ? Vraiment personne ? Elle haussa les épaules, feintant l'indifférence, mais ils virent son sourire en coin. Will se mordit la lèvre, distraitement, et Hannibal fit tourner adroitement son couperet dans sa main.

-Eh bien… Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vais découper un morceau plus gros.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je sorte une autre portion de framboises du congélateur pour ta bûche ?

La question était pour Hannibal, mais son regard était posé sur leur fille. Hannibal suivit le mouvement. Abigail les regarda l'un et l'autre successivement, sans que son petit sourire ne la quitte. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait rencontré, c'était elle qui lui avait parlé… c'était elle qui l'avait invité. Mais son regard était éloquent et Hannibal, regardant vers Will de nouveau, jugea bon de répondre :

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.

Il allongea sa main libre vers sa fille et la glissa derrière sa tête pour embrasser son front, avant de reprendre son chemin vers leur garage. Abigail, avec un sourire satisfait, releva les yeux vers Will, qui eut du mal à retenir un petit rire attendri.

-Allez viens, dit-il. Installe-toi dans le salon, je vais te faire un chocolat. Ensuite si tu veux je t'aiderai à démembrer et dépecer ton cerf.

Alors que sa fille, après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue, partait vers le salon, Will se retourna juste à temps pour voir son compagnon disparaître derrière la porte du garage. Une famille comme ça, la chaleur d'une maison, une surprise comme leur faisait Abigail ce jour-là une fois de temps en temps… si ce n'était pas ça le bonheur, alors Will ne savait pas ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était quelques chiens. Avec un sourire amusé, il rejoignit la cuisine et remit la casserole de lait sur un feu, qu'il alluma. Dehors il neigeait toujours, mais le jour laissait peu à peu place au soir. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà il faisait nuit tôt… mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Alors que le lait se réchauffait, il alluma les quelques lampes d'appoint de la pièce pour lui donner une allure plus chaude. Dans le salon, il déposa la tasse de sa fille devant elle, sur le plateau resté sur la table basse, alla souffler sur le feu et rajouta une bûche. Il alluma les lumières de part et d'autre de la pièce, et enclencha la guirlande lumineuse qu'ils avaient installée au matin sur le manteau de cheminée.

-Est-ce que tu le sens ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en se retournant vers sa fille. L'esprit de Noël ?

Elle avait recroquevillé ses jambes sur le canapé, son mug entre les mains. Elle lui sourit en retour et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui laissant le loisir de s'installer contre lui.

-Je le sens, répondit-elle, amusée.

Elle soupira et s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé.

-La liberté, continua-t-elle, le cerf en train de se faire découper dans le garage… – elle leva les yeux vers la cheminée. Les guirlandes colorées. C'est ça Noël, non ?

La légèreté dans sa voix ne put qu'amuser son père, qui ne parvint pas à retenir un discret éclat de rire. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Alors, se penchant vers la table basse pour récupérer le reste de son chocolat, froid, et le porter à ses lèvres, il s'autorisa à soupirer de confort à son tour. Hannibal… c'était Hannibal qui avait rendu tout ça possible. Et parce qu'il les aimait – parce qu'ils s'aimaient, tous les trois, comme une famille – alors ce Noël serait le meilleur que Will aurait vécu jusqu'à lors.

Et le premier, sans nul doute, d'une longue, longue série.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aaaah Noël ! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! :3

 **Je vous souhaite une fois encore un très joyeux Noël, de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonheur pour 2017 !**

Ciao ciao, et à très vite ~  
Chip.


End file.
